De Justesse
by Dragonna
Summary: Quand Flynn repenserait à ce jour, il dirait que c'était l'un des pires de sa vie, ou plutôt le pire de sa vie. Quand il faillit perdre son meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à son cœur. [Divergences des événements à Zaude]


**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri

**_Rating: _**T

**_Genres_**:Romance, Fluff, Angst

* * *

Quand il repensera à ce jour, il dira que c'était l'un des pires de sa vie, ou plutôt le pire de sa vie. Une catastrophe était tombée sur le monde, telle un prédateur sur ses proies, tout ça à cause d'Alexei. Ce monstre avait ruiné tellement de gens. _Trop de gens_. Et avait fait trop de choses pour être innocent, pour prétendre être un héros, si ce n'était à travers de sa propre vision du monde. Que trop peu de gens partageaient.

_Il avait tenté de tué Yuri._

Ce rayon qui fonçait vers son meilleur ami, prêt à le transpercer, à frapper cette peau sans protection, à mettre fin à sa vie en quelques instants. Il n'allait pas survivre à une attaque pareille, Flynn en avait été certain et son instinct l'avait fait se jeter en avant, pour protéger la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement dans le monde. Sans qui il ne pouvait imaginer vivre heureux.

La douleur qui avait déchiré le torse, était tellement pire qu'un coup de poignard ou d'épée. Pire qu'une boule de feu. Il avait senti une sensation atroce lui déchirer la poitrine. Un goût de sang avait empli sa bouche et sa peau était brûlée sous son armure qui l'avait pourtant protégé. Son dos avait heurté le sol si brutalement, et sa tête avait cogné et il avait vu des étoiles pendant quelques minutes, alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle et que la douleur irradiant son épaule indiquait que sa clavicule était fendue, ce qui le faisait souffrir à chaque inspiration.

Il avait entendu des hurlements, et pire que tout celui de Yuri, comme si il le percevait par dessus tout les autres. Il avait voulu se redresser mais ses muscles répondaient à peine, encore sous le choc. _Je vais bien,_ avait-il voulu dire mais il en avait été incapable, luttant pour que ses poumons reprennent leur travail. Il se demanda alors si il n'avait pas perdu conscience pendant quelques minutes car quand il rouvrit les yeux à un moment, quelque chose avait changé: Le ciel s'était assombri, et il n'avait pas bien comprit ce qui se passait, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, pour ne pas (encore) sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'écroule, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Yuri avait besoin de lui, la princesse avait besoin de lui et Alexei n'avait pas encore été arrêté.

_Et si leur ennemi tentait encore de tuer Yuri? __**Il** devait le protéger. __Cet idiot prenait toujours trop de risques. __Il allait se faire tuer si il n'y prenait pas garde._

Des cris lui parvinrent et il réalisa alors qu'il était seul. Sodia s'était déplacée, _sans doute pour intervenir,_ réalisa-t-il avec soulagement. Elle devait être allée aider, et cela faisait une personne de plus pour...protéger la princesse. Il roula sur le côté, crachant un peu de sang. Et se hissa sur ses genoux, son torse et son dos crisant de douleur, des larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux à cause de son épaule, de sa clavicule endolorie, mais la douleur l'engourdissait un peu, et il respira lentement pour tenter de la forcer à refluer un peu.

_Il ne devait pas s'évanouir. Surtout pas, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout semblait aller mal et que le commandant déchu allait faire provoquer une catastrophe u une guerre. __Il ne devait pas s'effondrer._

"Que.." C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il devait s'être évanoui, même pendant un court moment. Car le ciel n'était plus bleu, mais atroce, avec ces choses immondes et violettes. Tels des serpents géants qui se tortillaient au dessus d'eux "Que se passe-t-il?" Il toussa à nouveau, et prit une profonde et lente inspiration pour se calmer. _Rester calme. Contrôler sa douleur._

Il entendit un rire, un rire de fou, rempli d'amertume et d'horreur._** Alexei?**_ Il releva la tête, utilisant son épée pour se redresser totalement. Sa respiration était laborieuse, hachée et un goût de fer souillait sa bouche.

_Où sont-ils? __Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?_

Il vit la chute du cristal du coin de l'œil et bondit, heurtant brutalement le sol et roulant sur la surface glacée. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et un liquide rouge coula de ses lèvres. La douleur explosa dans son cou, sa clavicule se fracturant un peu plus et il étouffa un cri de souffrance, mordant son gant pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout de la part du commandant. Enfin du traître. Il roula sur le ventre et se rejeta en arrière, ignorant la souffrance dans son corps, dans ses épaules et son cou, dans sa poitrine "Arg" Tout cela, il le repoussa pour se focaliser sur une seule chose, la seule qui lui importait réellement._ Est-ce que Yuri allait bien?_

Il avait entendu un hurlement. Poussant sur ses mains, il se leva, vacillant, la vue trouble. Il regarda autour de lui, la poussière l'aveugla mais il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien mieux que lui même. "Yu..."

_Quelque chose n'allait pas.._

_Et..._Et avant que son esprit ai enregistré quoique ce soit, son corps bougea tout seul, se détendant comme un ressort. Il bondit, courut, il ne s'en souciait pas. Son esprit était occulté par la peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'effondra sur la plate-forme, criant malgré lui de douleur alors que sa main se refermait sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Il avait cru qu'il ne le rattraperait pas, et crispa ses doigts autour du poignet fin, rassuré de sentir une pulsation.

_Il est vivant. __Il est juste tombé, à cause de la chute du blastia géant_...mais il est sauvé. Flynn suffoquait, sa poitrine le faisait terriblement souffrir. Le sang coulait sous son armure, il le sentait, sentait ce liquide poisseux sur sa peau. Son corps hurlait de douleur, de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et son cou. Sa respiration devint erratique. "Yuri" hoqueta-t-il. P_ourquoi son ami ne lui parlait-il pas? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Et pourquoi son poul était-il plus lent?_ "Yuri répond!"

Deux yeux noirs à peine ouverts se fixèrent sur lui. La voix retentit, incertaine et faible "Flynn?

\- Ca va aller, je vais te remonter!"

\- T...Tu es vivant?" Sa voix était brisée, et il semblait ébahi. Il devait croire que l'attaque avait été fatale, ou que le chevalier avait été gravement blessé. Trop pour bouger et se relever. "T..." Du sang coula du bras du blond, souillant le poignet pâle du brun qui écarquilla les yeux. "Flynn. Ta blessure...

\- Ca va." Sa voix était si faible, il refusait de craquer,_ il n'allait pas craquer. Il ne lâcherait pas Yuri._ "Je vais te remonter. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber! Jamais!" Il tendit son second bras "Donne moi ton autre main!

\- Tu vas tomber avec moi.

\- Je préfère chuter avec toi que vivre sans toi!" Sa vision était floue, et il avait chaud, suffoquant mais crispant sa main pour ne surtout pas lâcher sa prise. "Alors n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis! Donne moi ton autre main!

\- ..." Yuri tenta de répondre mais un gémissement lui échappa et sembla s'évanouir. Son corps se relâcha, et il sembla s'alourdir. Il ne parla plus à ce moment-là. Et ne bougea plus.

_Il a perdu conscience? _Flynn voulut dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable, ses yeux se rivant sur le torse de Yuri et les sang qui coulait de sous ces vêtements pourtant sombres. _Il est blessé, il est blessé et est inconscient._ Il sentit son bras supplier pour du soulagement mais ne fit que resserrer sa prise_: il ne lâcherait pas! jamais!_ Il préférait tomber avec son ami que le laisser chuter seul. _Avec lui, mais pas sans lui. __Il ne pouvait envisager la vie sans Yuri, c'était impossible. _Finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Yuri ne soit plus conscient, il lui dirait encore et encore de le lâcher et lui ne ferait que répondre non, encore et encore. Et il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il luttait contre l'épuisement et la douleur. Il luttait contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux tant il souffrait. Il haletait, ses yeux le piquaient et la sueur glaçait sa peau. Il se battait pour garder son souffle. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il sentait du sang qui coulait sur son menton depuis ses lèvres qu'il mordait avec combattre la douleur.

_Rien ne m'empêchera de te sauver! _

_Rien ne me stoppera! _

_Rien!_

_Ou alors je sombrerais dans l'océan avec toi._

Un cri lui parvint. _Allait-il réussit à appeler au secours_?_ Ou l'avait-on vu_? Il entendait des voix comme dans un brouillard. Un aboiement arriva à ses oreilles. La présence de leur chien le rassura, son gémissement, sa truffe pressée contre sa joue suivi d'un coup de langue, puis ses appels aux autres percèrent la brouillard de douleur.

_Repede._

_Et les bruits de course s'approchèrent._

La mâchoire du chien se refermèrent sur la cape du soldat. L'animal bâti pour le combat tira pour retenir, pour le soutenir, pour l'aider à retenir Yuri sans être entraîné dans sa chute, tirant son maître en arrière pour tenter de hisser son autre maître . Mais Flynn sentit qu'il allait craquer: ses forces l'abandonnèrent, le poids qui tirait sur son bras tirait son corps vers le bord et les griffes de Repede dérapaient sur le sol. _Qu'il n'ait pas lâché la main de Yuri était un miracle._ Il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir. Il allait tomber avec son ami, il allait mourir avec lui, et il ne voulait pas continuer son chemin sans lui.

"Yuri..." gémit-il.

_Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais._

_On seront ensembles, quoiqu'il arrive._

Il sentit qu'il allait basculer (_sa main était crispée sur le poignet de Yuri, comme si son corps refusait de lâcher, même dans l'inconscience_) mais à ce moment-là, des mains s'emparèrent de ses membres. Raven, Karol, Patty, Judith, Estelle et Rita. Ils l'empoignèrent et tirèrent. Karol et Judith saisirent Yuri quand son bras fut à leur portée, puis l'empoignèrent et le hissèrent. _Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, quelques minutes qui leurs semblèrent durer des heures tant l'angoisse et la peur, l'adrénaline et l'horreur les avaient envahi._

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux s'effondra sur la plate-forme du blastia, sa main toujours tenue par Flynn, dont les yeux se fermèrent d'épuisement et de douleur. Le chevalier souffla, d'une voix tremblante "Tu es sauvé, tu vas bien."

Le visage du brun était douloureux et il était bel et bien inconscient, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, comme sa peau. Celle-ci était trop fraîche, il avait perdu beaucoup de son liquide vitale.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus et se laissa aller, sa main tenant fermement son meilleur ami, refusant de le lâcher, même dans l'inconscience. Agrippé l'un à l'autre comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

_Tu es vivant._

_Je t'ai sauvé._

* * *

Raven regarda Estelle qui lançait sorts de soin après sorts de soin. La vision du corps pâle de Yuri, du sang tâchant son corps et ses habits, était effrayante et les deux plus jeunes du groupe, Patty et Karol, restaient cachés derrière le plus vieux de la bande, tendus pas l'inquiétude. La princesse écarta les pans de la chemise pour voir d'où venait le liquide poisseux et collant._ Pour voir la blessure afin de la soigner au mieux. Pour être certaine de ne rien oublier._ Elle sentait que la vie de son ami, de ce jeune homme qu'elle commençait à voir comme un grand frère et auquel elle tenait tant, était menacée et qu'il fallait tout faire au mieux.

_Vérifier ses blessures plutôt deux fois qu'une._

"Que..." Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur et utilisa sa magie de façon bien plus puissante, la moitié visant directement la blessure, alors que l'autre s'occupait de la blessure au torse de Flynn. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux en même temps. _Pas le temps ou l'envie de les faire l'un après l'autre, elle préférait s'épuiser à les guérir ensembles._ "Comment a-t-il eu une telle plaie?"

La blessure traversait son flanc. Fine. Propre. Potentiellement fatale. Et saignait abondement. L'ancien capitaine reconnut la marque d'un coup de couteau, il en avait vu assez dans son existence. **_Mais qui avait pu poignarder Yuri?_** Il était seul de ce côté de la plate-forme. Flynn l'avait sauvé donc ce n'était pas lui non plus. Le jeune homme serait tombé sans son ami, tombé d'une hauteur vertigineuse directement dans l'océan. Il serait mort et son corps n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Et personne n'aurait rien su de cette blessure.**_ Personne n'aurait rien su de._..**Les yeux du vieux soldat se posèrent sur un poignard tâché de sang, qui se trouvait au sol, abandonné après avoir été lâché. Un poignard de militaire. Il avait eu le sien assez longtemps pour reconnaître ces petits couteaux que tout les chevaliers avaient dans un petit fourreau à leur ceinture.

_Mais il n'y avait que trois personnes qui en avait un ici._

_Flynn, Alexei et Sodia._

_Le premier n'avait clairement pas utilisé le sien pour poignarder son meilleur ami. Vu qu'il venait de frôler la mort pour le sauver. Et vu les émotions dans son regard quand il regardait Yuri. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. _

_Alexei venait d'être écraser par l'énorme blastia. C'était peu probable que ça ait été lui._

_**Restait**._..Il leva les yeux vers la rousse qui était figée, les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes hommes évanouis. Elle était pâle, son regard écarquillé d'horreur..._et de peur_. Elle vit alors qu'il la fixait et baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Raven regarda à nouveau le couteau ensanglanté. Puis il la fixa à nouveau. Son air débonnaire se transforme en air trop sérieux, digne de l'air sévère qu'il affichait souvent quand il était capitaine des chevaliers.

_Il avait comprit. __C'était si évident vu la situation. __Et cela le remplit de colère. _Il se souvenait des échanges avec Yuri, au sujet de Sodia. Qui semblait lui porter une hostilité certaine. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi mais Raven lui savait reconnaître la jalousie d'une femme. Ca l'avait amusé au début, surtout que Yuri ne semblait pas conscient de la vraie raison de cette haine qui lui était porté ou de ses propres sentiments.

_Cette femme ne voyait que le chevalier blanc et parfait. __Elle ne voyait pas le vrai Flynn. __Celui qui avait grandit avec Yuri, qui cachait des côtés qu'il ne montrait jamais quand il portait cette armure. __Elle ne voyait pas le bonheur dans les yeux bleus quand il était avec Yuri. __Ou elle le voyait, et cela l'avait révulsé qu'il éprouve cela pour un criminel...ou pour un homme? Et pas pour elle?_

Mais Raven avait de l'expérience en la matière et il ne ressentit plus l'amusement d'avant. Juste une profonde colère envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir prit la jalousie de cette femme au sérieux (_comment aurait-il pu penser qu'elle allait tenter de tuer l'être que son commandant aimait le plus au monde?_), et une immense dégoût pour elle. _Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle...s'en sortirait si facilement? Et si elle avait réussit, serait-elle restée aux côtés de Flynn, faussement inquiète, l'aidant fidèlement à retrouver le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait tué, taisant la vérité à jamais?_ Et Flynn, ce pauvre Flynn, aurait passé des jours, des semaines et des mois de désespoir, aveugle au fait que son lieutenant avait le sang de l'homme qu'il aimait sur les mains.

_Alors qu'il avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver Yuri. _

_Montrant à tous combien il tenait à lui, combien sa vie était importante à ses yeux._

La colère l'envahit de plus en plus, il serra les poings. "Comment avez-vous..."Il ravala ses mots, trop furieux pour finir sa phrase. L'indignation lui coupait le souffle._ Dans un moment pareil, faire preuve d'une telle lâcheté, d'une telle cruauté, crachant à la figure du blond qui avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour son ami. Et être prête à mentir toute sa vie pour dissimuler son acte ignoble_. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers elle, sifflant de la voix forte qu'il utilisait quand il était le capitaine Schwann"Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes jeune fille. Je ne pense pas que le jeune commandant va vous pardonner votre acte." Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Car une autre personne avait deviné la même chose, grâce à son intelligence. Et elle n'était pas une adulte, mais une adolescente furieuse qui ne prit donc pas de gants "JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER!" Et elle ne perdit pas de temps en palabre, sa puissance déferla depuis ses paumes, telle un fauve sur sa proie. "Espèce de...

\- Rita!" s'exclama Estelle, incapable d'arrêter son sort de soin, et trop épuisé pour se lever et parler en même temps que sa concentration.

La magie puissante de la chercheuse balaya la plate-forme et envoya Sodia valser au sol. "Ne t'en fais pas Estelle" La sorcière s'approcha alors, des étincelles de magie orangées crépitant autour de ses doigts. "Je ne vais pas la tuer, par respect pour les deux crétins! Même si elle le mérite!"

_Elle voyait le corps pâle et sanglant de Yuri. __Elle voyait le couteau. __Elle voyait la main crispée de Flynn sur la main de son ami. Comme si même la souffrance ne pouvait les séparer, comme si il avait préféré mourir avec lui que vivre sans lui. __Cette fille avait tenté de tuer Yuri, dans un moment aussi dramatique, faisant fi des sentiments du blond, ne se souciant pas des conséquences de son acte. _

_Si Flynn n'avait pas attrapé son ami..._

_...il serait mort et personne n'aurait su la duplicité de Sodia._

_Flynn n'aurait jamais su qu'elle avait le sang de Yuri sur ses mains._

Rita ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions ou son attachement mais Yuri avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir son cœur, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, de se sentir comme avec de la famille quand il lui souriait ou la taquinait. C'était à la fois étrange pour elle, qui avait toujours été seule, mais aussi chaleureux et réconfortant, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Estelle provoquait chez elle. _Yuri était une sorte de grand frère. Ce qu'elle imaginait que ça devait être._ Après des semaines, des mois passés avec ce groupe, ce n'était plus des étrangers mais des amis, de la famille, et même plus pour la princesse. Et elle ne voulait plus se retrouver à nouveau seule, elle voulait rester avec eux, même si l'admettre même à elle-même était difficile.

_Cette fille avait tenté de lui prendre ça. _

_De briser cette famille qu'elle s'était forgée, malgré elle._

_Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas!_

Judith tendit la main à Karol sans un mot et il comprit, sortant une corde de son sac pour la lui donner. Elle marcha jusqu'à la chevalière qui était tenue en respect par une énorme boule de feu qui était toujours dans la main de la chercheuse pour le moment. "Ne me donne pas plus envie de le faire encore une fois! Parce que j'en ai déjà TRES envie." Siffla l'adolescente qui était prête à faire encore payer l'addition. "Tu vas regretter ton acte!"

La lancière posa une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune et la magie se dissipa. Elle joua distraitement avec son fouet, laissant son amie attacher les poignets de Sodia dans son dos. "Vous aurez de gros ennuis une fois à la capitale.

\- Je me demande ce que Flynn va dire." Fit une voix, douce mais s"élevant au dessus des autres. _C'était une phrase plate, sans émotions mais qui contenait une menace certaine. _C'était la voix d'Estelle. Abaissant les mains, sa magie continuant à s'enrouler autour des deux jeunes hommes. Elle regarda Sodia, ses yeux pleins de tristesse, de déception et de colère: "Il vous faisait confiance. Et vous avez tenté de tuer la plus importante personne dans sa vie."

_Elle se souvenait des regards doux, et tendres de Flynn quand il parlait de Yuri. __Des coups d'œils qu'ils s'échangeaient quand ils étaient ensembles. __Du doux sourire de Yuri quand il parlait de son ami d'enfance. __C'était tellement évident, elle s'en doutait avant même de rencontrer Yuri. E__t elle en avait eu rapidement la confirmation. __Même si ils ne semblaient pas conscients de cette attirance réciproque pourtant si visible pour beaucoup de gens. _

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête pour se concentrer sur les blessés "Occupes-toi d'elle Raven, je sais que tu ne veux peut-être plus être le premier capitaine de la chevalerie mais tu es la seule figure d'autorité qui n'est pas blessée, occupée, ou indigne de confiance ici. J'ai besoin que tu agisses au moins pour la ramener en bas et la mettre aux arrêts. Tes anciens subordonnés sont probablement en bas et t'écouteront! Tu es la seule personne pouvant agir."

Un soupir et il répondit "A vos ordre princesse." Il attrapa le bras de Sodia sans douceur, la relevant sans se préoccuper de son visage ravagé par la honte, le remord et l'horreur. "Je fais ça tout de suite!"

_Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Estelle. Il lui devait bien ça. __Pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix vu la situation. Elle avait raison, il était le seul à pouvoir endosser l'autorité envers les chevaliers. __Il allait remettre cette traîtresse à LeBlanc et il le laisserait gérer jusqu'au réveil du gamin. Nul doute que l'homme n'allait pas aimer savoir que ce Sodia avait fait. Il avait beau prétendre qu'il détestait Yuri, il serait furieux de savoir cette histoire de coup de poignard dans le ventre. _

_Ouais, il laisserait ce type gérer cette traîtresse jusqu'au réveil de Flynn._

_Lui devenait trop vieux pour ça._

* * *

Flynn se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs. Il n'avait qu'un pantalon de toile sur le bas du corps, le haut était nu et bandé. Il se sentait perclus de douleurs au niveau des épaules, sa clavicule avait souffert malgré les soins.

_Il avait mal partout._

_Mais béni soient les pouvoirs de la princesse Estellise. __Vraiment, elle était sa sauveuse, et celle de tellement de gens. __Comment pourrait-il la remercier d'avoir sa vie? Et d'avoir aussi sauvé celle de Yuri? Il aurait peut-être péri de sa blessure sans elle. __Il devait trouver un moyen de la rembourser._

Il se souvint alors brusquement de ce qui s'était passé au moment même où ces pensées le frappèrent, faisant revenir dans son esprit les images de ces intenses minutes où il avait cru voir sa vie basculer. Et il se redressa d'un coup "Yuri!?"Une prise sur sa main le ramena la réalité. Son meilleur ami était là, près de lui, profondément endormi. Son corps était bandé en haut et au niveau des bras, il avait aussi uniquement un pantalon sur les jambes et rien d'autre. Sa peau était tiède, et pas trop pâle, sa respiration était douce et lente et un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres fines.

Le soulagement déferla sur lui comme une vague prête à l'engloutir._ Vivant, il était vivant, il allait bien et sa blessure était presque guérie. Il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait protégé_. Il avait réussi à le sauver, à le garder auprès de lui. Il caressa les cheveux soyeux sous ses doigts, les écartant pour dévoiler le visage tout de même épuisé de son ami. Ses joues étaient un peu creuses (_s'alimentait-il mal? A voyager à travers le monde comme ça, sans vraiment s'arrêter ou se reposer réellement?_) et sa peau était pâle (_avait-il perdu trop de sang? Il devait manger quelque chose pour reconstituer ses forces_!).

Doucement le blond posa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. "Je suis là!" Un soupir secoua le corps endormi contre lui et Flynn sourit. "Je ne laisserais plus rien d'arriver, je te le promets." Il se souvint alors de la blessure et du sang. Il n'avait pas vu la plaie, juste le liquide rouge souillant les vêtements, tâchant la peau et coulant, goutte par goutte, vers la mer. Il se rappelait du sentiment d'horreur qui avait percé son épuisement. Et maintenant c'était la colère qui consumait son être. "Ce bâtard a réussi à te frapper?" La blessure semblait pourtant trop petit pour l'épée d'Alexei. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais avait souvenir du sang. _Un coup d'épée, surtout celle d'Alexei aurait laissé beaucoup beaucoup plus de dommages. Ca aurait potentiellement été fatal. Cette plaie pouvait-elle avait été causé par un éclat du blastia? Sauf que si un bout du cristal s'était planté dans son ventre, cela aurait été visible. _Il eut un soupir, et caressa les cheveux sombres et soyeux. Yuri ne prenait pas assez soin de lui. _Sa tenue dévoilait son torse bon sang! Il pouvait se faire tuer si il était frappé au bon endroit._ Il allait devoir lui offrir une tenue, et faire en sorte que son ami ne refuse pas de la porter. Il avait déjà des idées pour cela et sur l'apparence de ce futur cadeau. Il connaissait par cœur les mesures du corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras après tout. Une tenue qui ferait penser à celle des chevaliers, avec des couleurs parfaites pour lui. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour lui plaire. _Que que ça lui plaise et qu'il le mette._

"F...Flynn?" La voix était faible, fatigué et deux yeux mi-clos se posèrent sur lui, déboussolés. Yuri tenta de bouger mais étouffa un geignement de douleur et s'écroula contre le corps chaud de son meilleur ami. "Que..

\- Tu te sens bien?

\- J'ai mal au niveau du ventre! Cette foutue blessure..." Il frôla le bandage blanc de ses doigts, hésitant. "...J'ai l'impression que ça me brûle!

\- Comment l'as-tu eu?" demanda le chevalier d'un coup, décidant de passer outre les faux semblants, il était trop inquiet pour ça. _Beaucoup trop. _"Ce n'est pas la trace d'une épée ou d'un éclat de ce blastia géant!"

Le brun sera muet quelques instants. Puis murmura "J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Cette blessure aurait pu être mortelle et si tu étais tombé..." Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la paume à l'endroit de la plaie "Tu serais..." Il n'arrivait pas à finir cette phrase, et déglutit "Tu serais...

\- Je serais mort." fit doucement le jeune homme, ignorant la main sur ses bandages. _Ignorant le regard bleu emplis d'inquiétude._ Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, il ne pouvait pas dire à Flynn que Sodia l'avait poignardé. Il ne méritait pas de savoir que une des personnes les plus proches de lui l'avait trahi et allait lui mentir pour toujours si elle avait réussi. "Tu aurais pu tomber avec moi.

\- Je m'en moque.

\- Et tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi?" Il serra les dents, le cœur serré en se souvenant de ce moment où il avait cru sa dernière heure venue "Espèce de romantique désespéré."

Flynn eut un petit rire. "Je ne mentais pas.

\- Bien entendu...Tu ne mens pas pour des choses comme ça." Il eut un soupir, alors que des mains chaudes caressaient ses joues, ses cheveux, son dos. Il aimait ces intentions, ces gestes qui montraient que Flynn voulait d'assurer qu'il aillait bien, qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Flynn avait tendance à dire de grandes vérités sans hésitations et ne cachait pas ses émotions envers lui. Il avait si souvent tenté de l'ignorer, de détourner les yeux. Mais la chaleur dans sa poitrine était bien réelle et il ne savait pas comment gérer ce sentiment. Il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, même si il aurait confié sa vie à son meilleur ami sans hésitation. Il avait peur de perdre ceux auxquels il tenait, abandonné par son père avant même qu'il soit né, sa mère étant morte à sa naissance. Il avait grandit avec juste des figures parentales.

_Avait-il peur de l'attachement?_

_Peut-être_.

Mais Flynn était différent. Sa douceur, sa bonté, ses regards faisaient fondre ses barrières. Comme immédiatement et Yuri ne put que dire "Merci."

Le sourire lumineux qui lui répondit valait tous les mots du monde. Valait autant que la réponse qui suivit "Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi."

_J'aurais tué Sodia a ta place._ Cette pensée lui faisait peur. _Quiconque aurait tenté de tuer Flynn aurait goûte à ma lame_. C'était cette rage brûlante d'avoir vu Alexei blesser son ami qui avait motivé sa lame à frapper violemment l'ancien commandant. _Plus que ce qu'il avait fait à Zaphias, à Estelle et à tant de gens._ Peut-être qu'il méritait ce coup de poignard, après le sang qu'il avait versé.

_Elle voulait protéger Flynn. De lui. Elle pensait qu'il était mauvais pour le jeune commandant, pour sa carrière, qu'il était une horrible influence. __**Peut-être qu'elle avait raison**...__Cette pensée le frôla mais le regard désespéré du chevalier quand il avait tenté de le remonter lui revint en mémoire. Et il voyait __la joie qui irradiait de lui maintenant, alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, ravi qu'il soit vivant. Et soulagé, si soulagé...que ses yeux brillaient, comme si il retenait ses larmes. __Elle l'aurait blessé, elle l'aurait tellement blessé. Elle aurait brisé son cœur, et lui aurait menti toute sa vie, se tenant à ses côtés alors que...elle aurait été celle qui lui avait prit son ami. Flynn n'aurait pas mérité ça. __Cela valait-il la peine de mentir? Non. Il ne le pensait pas. __Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à dire la vérité maintenant...pas alors que Flynn était si câlin, si doux, si souriant...il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur ou la colère sur son visage maintenant._

Alors il admit, à mi-voix "Oui. J'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre et je suis tombé. Mais si cela avait été toi, je l'aurais fait aussi. J'aurais tout fait pour te sauver

\- Un coup?

\- Une lame. Je ne me souviens pas bien, le choc a été si douloureux, couplé à la peur quand j'ai basculé et à la douleur que mon esprit est brouillé. Ca reviendra peut-être plus tard." Il retardait l'échéance, sachant que l'autre se souviendrait de cette promesse, qu'il ne l'oublierait pas."Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour me souvenir de tout. Quand ça ira mieux d'accord?

\- Je vois." Il serra son ami contre lui, posant son menton contre son épaule, câlinant tendrement le corps dans ses bras, se rassurant sur le fait qu'il était vivant, qu'il était en un seul morceau. Il avait l'esprit plus léger: _Yuri ne promettait pas de lui dire mais il semblait dire qu'il **pourrait** lui dire quand ça irait mieux. __Au moins il ne se braquait pas. Et ne il disait pas que c'était le passé et que ça n'importait plus. _Il lui embrassa le front. "D'accord, prends ton temps. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

\- ...Tu veux savoir." Ce n'était pas une question. Mais une affirmation: il le connaissait bien depuis le temps.

_Il admettait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Que ce n'était pas la réponse la plus évidente (Alexei ou le cristal) mais Flynn ne sembla pas le relever ou alors il ne le montra pas._

"Si tu ne veux pas le dire, je ne te forcerais pas." Il savait qu'il se montrait vraiment très affectueux mais il le faisait si souvent quand ils étaient enfants que ça n'avait que peu d'importance._ Câliner son ami dans un moment de douleur n'avait rien d'anormal pour eux, même si c'était plus souvent lui qui était ouvertement affectueux_. Yuri se laissait faire, soupirant mais souriant dans l'étreinte, roulant des yeux en le taquinant. "Je suis juste heureux que tu sois vivant, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

\- Je parie que tu vas vouloir m'enfermer après ça. Si tu as eu si peur que ça...tu ne me laisseras plus m'éloigner de toi.

\- Ho que oui, je pense acheter une jolie petite maison à Zaphias, après un adorable jardin et t'y enfermer. Ce sera plus confortable que ma chambre au château et beaucoup plus agréable et intime d'avoir un petit chez-nous où tu seras en sécurité ~

\- Serait-ce une demande en mariage?" Il haussa un sourcil amusé "Où est ma bague Flynn? J'espère que la pierre est assortie à mes yeux. Et qu'une bonne partie de ta paye est passée dans cet achat!"

Flynn vira à l'écarlate. "Non je ...

\- Je ne mettrais pas de tabliers roses pour te cuisiner de bon petits plats quand tu reviendras de ton travail, probablement TRES tard, commandant. Je veux bien cuisiner pour toi, mais pas avec un tablier de cette couleur, et surtout pas avec seulement un tablier, espèce de pervers!"

\- Yuri! Je ne te vois pas..." Même si son ami plaisantait, il avait peur de sentir un fond de vérité dans ces mots. _Il tâcha de ne pas visualiser son compagnon avec juste un tablier...et échoua magnifiquement, virant à la couleur pivoine_ "Ce n'est pas amusant!

\- Et si tu penses dominer, tu te trompes!

\- ..." Il tenta de ne pas penser à l'autre nu, ou à l'imaginer dans ses bras sans aucun vêtement, dans son lit. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que son corps réagisse de façon bizarre. Pas alors que Yuri était blotti dans ses bras, et qu'il sentirait ça! _Son corps risquait d'être un foutu traître! "_Évites de me faire imaginer des trucs pareils!" Il posa une main sur son cœur "Je vais finir par croire que tu en as envie ~

\- Et pour les enfants, il faudra adopter, j'ai pas le matériel pour en faire et toi non plus.

\- Parler des enfants ou de l'organisation des tâches à la maison, alors que tu n'as même pas accepté ma demande? Quelle froideur! Me faire mariner aussi longtemps! Avant même que je ne fasse ma proposition?

\- Où est ma bague?

\- Je suis un peu à moitié nu là. D'où veux-tu que je la sorte?

\- Et je ne veux pas de cérémonie grandiose. On laisse Estelle loin de l'organisation. Elle serait capable de me faire porter une robe."

Une image se forma dans la tête de Flynn qui devint encore plus rouge, geignant dans son indignation._ Alors que son esprit (pervers) pensait que oui, ça serait **génial**._ "Non, ce n'est pas..

\- Et je ne prends PAS ton nom!" Il tenta d'ignorer le sentiment qui l'envahissait, qui se mêlait à son amusement, en voyant son ami rougir. "Ne compte pas là-dessus!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec mon nom!?" Il fronça les sourcils, faussement indigné. "Hein? Dis moi!

\- Yuri Scifo? Ca sonne bizarre." ronronna Yuri, joueur, ses yeux brillant de malice "Je paris que tu le grave avec un poignard dans des arbres, au centre d'un petit cœur. Avec un petit '**pour toujours**' en dessous!

\- Et Flynn Lowell?" dit-il en haussant un sourcil, entrant dans le jeu de son ami qui semblait bien s'amuser. _Même si il sentait une douce chaleur en lui en parlant de ce sujet et qu'un étrange regret stagnait en lui alors qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter sur ce suj_et. "Ca sonne tout aussi étrange! A mes oreilles, en tout cas, c'est très bizarre!

\- C'est très bien! Mon nom te va bien! Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de prendre le tien!

\- Je suis le commandant provisoire, je ne change pas de nom! Tu imagines les troubles dans les troupes? Et vu la listes de tes crimes?

\- Arg touché. Et bien je supporterais ton nom! Mais l'alliance a intérêt à être classe _**commandant**_, t'as les moyens de m'en faire faire une belle. Et le gâteau ferait mieux d'être mon préféré. Et si Raven fait le discours je me jette par la fenêtre. Pareil pour LeBlanc et Hanks, pas de discours ou on aura le droit aux souvenirs des enfants que nous étions et ce sera la honte intégrale. Surtout Hanks, il avait de quoi nous infliger une belle humiliation devant tout les invités."

Flynn se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette discussion._ Étaient-ils sérieusement en train de parler mariage alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple?_ Échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami et notant son large sourire il se mit à rire doucement, accompagné par Yuri qui s'était aussi mit à jouer avec ses mèches blondes. "D'accord, je crois que ça fait trop de choses à régler!" Il eut un doux sourire, caressant la joue imberbe et douce, les yeux emplis d'une lueur tendre "Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aille bien Yuri.

\- Tu m'as protégé toi aussi" il regarda le torse du jeune commandant "Ca aurait pu te tuer!"

_Il détestait se souvenir de la scène. Du corps du blond s'effondrant au sol._

_Et bougeant à peine. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint le pire. _

_L'horreur et la colère l'avaient envah_i.

Flynn se souvint de sa difficulté à reprendre son souffle, à la douleur dans ses côtés, aux os qui s'étaient fendues sous le choc avec le sol. Sans armure il serait mort. "Tu n'avais rien pour couvrir son corps, j'avais une armure." Cependant, ses pensées internes étaient claires: _Mais toi, tu n'aurais pas survécu. __Tu aurais été probablement transpercé. _"J'ai juste mal à la poitrine. Et être projeté au sol m'a fracturé la clavicule. Mais la princesse Estellise m'a soigné. Tout va bien.

\- Heureusement ce fou n'est plus de ce monde! Qu'il pourrisse là où il est" grogna Yuri, encore furieux en se souvenant des actes de ce monstres sans scrupules et de toutes les personnes qu'il avait blessé, utilisé ou tué. _Combien avaient soufferts à cause de lui?_

Il se regardèrent, et tout deux se souvenaient que ça n'était pas si simple. Car ce qu'ils avaient désormais face à eux était bien pire qu'un seul homme prit de folie ou de mégalomanie égocentrique. Et Flynn aurait aimé se gifler pour ne pas avoir comprit à quel point son ancien supérieur était fou. Le chevalier soupira, et dit d'un ton défaitiste "Mais ce qu'il a réveillé est pire que lui! Bien pire.

\- Tu parles de ces trucs violets dans les airs? Ouais il a provoqué un beau bordel avant de crever en nous laissant la tache de réparer SES erreurs. Je vais pas le pleurer, personne ne le regrettera.

\- Inutile de s'énerver sur une personne qui n'est plus là." Il aurait du se lever et regarder par la fenêtre mais il n'en avait pas la force ou l'envie pour le moment, il se sentait trop bien tel qu'il était. "Attendons qu'on vienne nous voir et on posera toutes les questions qu'on veut."

Yuri hocha la tête, pensif. "Oui, je sens que la liste des problèmes va être immense!

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça monsieur je me suis prit un coup dans la poitrine.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferais pas."

* * *

Raven et Judith entrèrent dans la chambre un peu plus tard, Flynn se redressa en les voyant, cherchant une chemise du regard mais n'en voyant pas. Yuri lui s'était rendormi, épuisé et encore douloureux. Estelle faisait des miracles mais la plaie avait été profonde et la douleur était encore là, comme des échos fantômes "Où..

\- Inutile de jouer les prudes gamin, on t'a soigné après tout!" signala Raven, "Et tu es couvert de bandages, y a pas grand chose à voir." Il eut un glapissement de douleur quand une taloche infligée par Judith le cogna derrière la tête. "Oui pardon."

Écarlate le blond toussota "Vous venez nous annoncez les nouvelles? Je suppose que rien n'a vraiment changé depuis la mort d'Alexei, à part que je suis en état de bien comprendre ce qui se passe maintenant."

_Plus tôt, sa peur pour Yuri et la souffrance occultaient presque tout le reste._

_Il avait vaguement prit conscience de ces choses dans le ciel mais..._

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser._

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, alors que l'homme barbu croisait les bras, faussement boudeur "Estelle serait bien venu expliquer les choses elle-même mais elle est épuisée. Elle a du soigner beaucoup de gens!"

Le jeune commandant fronça les sourcils "Elle ne devrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à l'épuisement.

\- On ne peut pas l'arrêter quand elle veut aider les gens." souffla l'archer, mains maintenant dans les poches. "J'ai essayé de lui dire de se ménager, Rita aussi, mais elle e voyait que des blessés. Elle a soigné tous les chevaliers après vous deux, sans prendre une pose."

Il soupira "Je sais. J'espère que ça ne se retournera pas contre elle un jour."

_Un jour, elle pourrait être blessée._

_Un jour, sa bonté pourrait lui revenir brutalement au visage._

Judith se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux bleus "Ces choses dans le ciel semble être une catastrophe antique. Les monstres s'affolent et attaquent de façon beaucoup plus violente. L'Aer devient instable.C'est terrible. Je me suis renseigné mais je n'ai pu récupérer que des informations sur la précédente fois que ça s'est déroulé et c'est mauvais. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas réutiliser la tactique que nos ancêtres ont utilisé. Notre monde n'en a plus la capacité ou les ressources. On va devoir trouver autre chose.

\- Parfait." Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains "Les chercheurs ont commencé à tenter de trouver une solution?

\- Rita est en train d'explorer Zaude avec Karol et Patty. Elle cherche le maximum d'informations, elle a quelques idées mais ne veut pas les partager tant qu'elle n'a pas de certitudes que ça fonctionne. Ton petit mage l'a suivit, j'espère qu'ils ont arrêté de se disputer, même pendant 5 minutes pour travailler ensemble."

Il eut un rire forcé. Baissant les yeux sur les draps, regardant ses mains, soignées par la magie de la princesse "Je pense qu'ils y arriveront. L'avenir du monde en dépens après tout.

Raven rajouta, gêné et soudain mal à l'aise "Et on peut en arriver à l'autre mauvaise nouvelle? Celle qui va lui porter un méchant coup au moral?

\- Ca dépent, es-tu en état de l'entendre Flynn?" demanda son amie, l'air soudain très sérieuse, trop sérieuse. "Ce ne sera pas facile à accepter"

Il cligna des yeux "Je ne pense pas que ça peut être pire. Pas quand la fin du monde semble se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Tu as remarqué la blessure de Yuri? Au flanc?

\- Le coup de..." il déglutit, se souvenant de la promesse de son ami de lui dire plus tard, une façon d'esquiver, à n'en point douter mais il espérait qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il lui raconterait plus tard. "Oui j'ai vu qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang quand il était suspendu au dessus du vide. La blessure n'a pas été causée par une épée, elle est trop fine, mais par un...

\- Poignard? Oui." Les deux amis de Yuri échangèrent un regard rapide, comme si ils se questionnaient sur comment continuer cette annonce.

Flynn eut l'impression d'être plongé dans l'eau glacée "Ce n'est pas Alexei..." Il aurait espéré que ça soit le cas. Mais le sentiment horrible qui lui tordait le ventre lui indiquait que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise nouvelle qui lui ficherait un coup si c'était lui. "N'est ce pas?"

\- Non.

\- C'est Sodia, elle a tenté de tuer Yuri. Et elle aurait probablement réussi si tu ne l'avais pas rattrapé." Raven décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, le jeune homme ne méritait pas ça.

_Il méritait de savoir la vérité._

_Ce n'était pas le moment de tourner autour du pot._

_Pas avec la situation dehors._

Ce fut comme un violent coup au ventre. Flynn eut soudain envie de vomir. Il regarda son ami endormi près de lui, horrifié. "non, elle...elle...J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas Yuri mais...pourquoi irait-elle jusqu'à tenter de le tuer?

\- Surement parce qu'elle semblait jalouse. De votre proximité. Ou alors elle pense qu'il est une terrible entrave pour le chevalier brillant et parfait que tu es, preuve qu'elle ne connait pas le vrai toi d'ailleurs. Elle devait penser que tu serais mieux si il n'était plus là, lui et son horrible influence."

Il eut un horrible goût amer dans la bouche. "Elle..." _Elle lui aurait menti. __Elle serait restée à ses côtés sans rien dire. __Elle aurait eu le sang de Yuri sur ses mains. Et il n'aurait jamais rien su. _Et il ne pouvait pas admettre ça, ça lui faisait trop mal. Cela lui tordait le cœur, une amertume remontant dans sa gorge. "Elle...Elle devra être jugé pour tentative de meurtre. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Être chevalière ne lui donne pas tous les droits, surtout celui de tuer quelqu'un qui vient de tenter de sauver le monde, malgré ses mauvaises actions passées. Son altesse Ioder avait pardonné à Yuri, Sodia n'avait pas à...rendre justice elle-même.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de la voir." Raven soupira; et lui posa la main sur l'épaule "Tu peux donner la main à Leblanc pour la faire juger. C'est très...trop personnel pour toi. Tu ne seras pas partial dans cette affaire. Il l'a déjà proposé. Ioder ne la laissera pas s'en tirer non plus, il veut une justice équitable. Ce que tu désirais toi aussi non?"

Elle avait beau être noble, la nouvelle politique du jeune empereur mettrait tout le monde au même niveau devant la justice. Flynn le savait, il l'approuvait et l'encourageait. Il admit, du bout des lèvres: "J'aurais pensé à l'expulser de l'armée et lui dire de ne jamais revenir devant moi mais je refuse qu'elle s'en sorte si facilement après avoir presque tuer Yuri. Même si la sentence sera la même, je veux qu'elle passe devant un tribunal et réponde de ses actes."

_Si il n'avait pas rattrapé Yuri..._

_...Il serait mort._

_Il ne pouvait pas oublier cela. Et il ne pouvait pas pardonner._

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Enfilant rapidement une chemise. "Je veux au moins la voir pour qu'elle s'explique. Pour entendre ses justifications. Si elle ose me les soumettre.

\- Elle est un peu irrationnelle. Je pense qu'elle regrette mais peut-être parce que ça a raté. Et qu'elle craint les conséquences et votre réaction" L'ancien capitaine était mal à l'aise. "Elle s'est calmée pour le moment mais a demandé à vous parler!"

_Elle n'aurait rien dit si Yuri était réellement tombé. __Elle méritait de faire face à sa colère. __Et Yuri méritait d'être protégé et vengé. Il n'allait pas le forcer à porter ce genre de fardeau ou à supporter qu'une noble puisse poignarder un pauvre ou un homme de guilde sans conséquences._

Il se tourna vers son ami endormi. Et lui caressa les cheveux, le réveillant avec tendresse:"Yuri?"

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, émergeant du sommeil "Flynn?" Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, épuisé, se redressant dans le lit, ses longs cheveux serpentant sur les draps blancs et les bandages couvrant sa peau pâle. "Que se passe-t-il?

\- Je vais te protéger. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne puisse s'en tirer sans problèmes après t'avoir blessé." Le commandant se releva, après une dernière caresse sur sa joue. "La personne qui t'a fait du mal va payer.

\- Flynn?

\- Maintenant, je vais aller écouter Sodia, pour voir si elle ose se justifier.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- N'ose pas dire que tu n'en vaut pas la peine! Si tu refuses de te protéger, ou d'accepter que tu mérite que quelqu'un le fasse, je vais prendre soin de toi. Que tu le veuille ou non. Alors ne t'en fais pas." Il se redressa, et sortit, ignorant Raven et Judith qui empêchaient son ami de se lever pour le suivre.

_C'était son rôle de protéger la personne la plus chère à son cœur._

_Puisque Yuri semblait incapable de s'aimer lui-même ou de se pardonner._

_Lui le ferait!_


End file.
